M S N Harry Potter style
by Kitty Creeper
Summary: Its Messenger Harry Potter style accept its not the golden trio. When Lily Luna Potter meets new friends online its like a dream come true. tata. Luv, Meg
1. Lily's Chat Session

_**Me-I do not own any thing! Well maybe I own Opal. And Gem. And maybe Megan. And the story. But no I DON'T own Harry potter. Although I wish I did. Ummm did I say that out loud? OH SHOOT!! -runs and hides under desk as J.K.Rowling comes after with a chair- I'll give it back I just wanted to borrow it. DON'T KILL ME I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE. **_

_**Joanne- Oh sorry I just think that if you had asked earlier I would have let you see it. Read her story peoples its very good.**_

Megthegreat has logged on.

Lilykins has logged on.

Megthegreat says:

Hey Lils!!

Lilykins says:

Hey Gem : (

Megthegreat says:

whats wrong hun??

Lilykins says:

Dads gone off on another mission. The ministry keeps him so busy these days. It realy sucks because then he can't hang out with me and i have to play with James and Albus -shudders with thought-

Meggie says:

Oh poor Lily I would die if i had to play with yur brothers. Is it realy true that James is in Hogwarts now? BTW like my new nick name? I changed it because the other one was getting tiring

Lilykins says:

Well it is kinda long. and ya James is in Hogwarts now. he sends letters all the time. The first day there they asked him if he was realy related to Harry Potter! Sheesh if he wasn't famous enough!! I'm tired of sharing my dad with the world. next time he comes home he's promised to stay inside and play with us : D

Meggie says:

Thats great Lils!! You've been so down lately that i was gonna call and order your mom to take you here emediatly so I could TICKLE YOU!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-smiles evily-

Lilykins says:

Your scaring me you know that right?

Lilykins says:

AWNSER ME!!

Lillykins has sent you a nudge

Meggie says:

Sorry I had to go pick up my jacket. Who cares if its on the floor. I definatly don't but of coarse dad doesn't care. he says Harry Potter didn't leave his coat on the ground when he was little.

Lilykins says:

ya well the only reason he didn't was because he lived with evil people who would lock him up if he ever did something like that. oh that reminds me. you'll never guess what we have to do on friday.

Meggie says:

your right i never will D

Lilykins says:

-point gun at best friend- ya well we have to go visit uncle Duddly. uncle yucky is more like it.

Meggie says:

OH GOOD LORD THE WORLD HAS FINALLY FROZEN OVER!!

Lilykins says:

oh don't be so dramatic its not the end of the world.

Lilykins says:

at least I dont think so.

Lilykins says:

hey are you there??

Lilykins has sent you a nudge

Meggie says:

sorry i had to leave for a minute dad says i need to be more active. as if! i play quiddich with my brothers every day and im still better than them. even though henry plays for a pro team. Im way better than him and he says that if i don't get on the quiddach team first year they're crazy.

Lilykins says:

G2G supper TTYL

Lilykins has logged off

Meggie has logged off

_**Pretty good for my first chappie. If it was a little short im very sorry It WILL get longer. Pretty much the only thing that I owned in this chapter were the texts and Gem.**_


	2. A Few Days Later

_**Well heres chappie number two. I got tired of waiting fer reviews so I'm just gonna write about Lily's life for a while. Don't hate me forever but I have to. All these people put up the notion that Harry ignores his daughter so I'm gonna have to do this sometime just I fuigured now was as good as ever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my mind and my imagination. Tippy however owns the entire universe.**_

Lily walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast. Her brother Albus was sleeping on the table.

"Morning mum" Lily yawned taking a seat a the end of the table. "When is dad coming home?"

"Hunny I have no clue when your father will be back and you should know that" Ginny told her eight year old daughter and trying to hide her tears. "They keep him so busy that even he doesn't know when he'll get home." Harry James Potter had always been busy especialy scince he worked in the aurors office. He was also very popular and whenever he went out there was always a croud of fan girls hoping he'll give them an auto graph. How pathetic.

Lily looked at her mother. She had always been kind and had always hidden her tears from her children but Lily being who she was always knew when her mom was crying. Her father however much he tried was always busy. He had to work all the time and even when he wasn't working he had to do things like go to book signings and other things just to be there. He almost always tried to get time for his wife and children but his life was simply to busy.

"Hey mom I have a question" Lily said to her mother. Albus gave a start and looked at Lily. "Why does dad have to work so much? And why is he so famous?"

Lily had asked the question. The question that Harry had wanted to explain to his children himself. Ginny looked at the clock on her wall. It was just like her mothers and had the names of the whole family on it. Just then Harry's hand went to traveling and then stopped on home. "Oh Lily go run and open the door for your father okay dear? He can awnser that question of your's as soon as he's had something to eat."

Lily ran to open the door but when she looked at her father she screamed. Ginny came running. Harry had a very large gash on the side of his head. behind him stood Ron Weasley who looked as pale as Lily did.

"I found him like this" was all that Ron said to his sister before helping her get Harry onto the couch.

_Later_

**Lilykins has logged on**

**Meggie has logged on**

**Meggie says:**

**Oh Lils I heard from my mum what happened!! Is your dad okay??**

**Lilykins says:**

**I don't know. He's not awake right now and mom says that his injury could be dangerous. He's been put on metical leave from work!! Gem I'm scared.**

**Meggie says:**

**Lils don't worry its all gonna be fine okay? I'll ask my mom if you can come over. You ask your's and then we'll talk.**

**Lilykins says:**

**Ok BRB**

**Meggie says:**

**BRB right back at ya.**

**Lilykins says:**

**Back**

**Meggie says:**

**Back**

**Lilykins says:**

**mom said its okay as long as your mom says so.**

**Meggie says:**

**great I'll see you in a few muinutes mom is going to get you.**

**Lilykins says:**

**Okay talk to you when I get there bye bye**

**Lilykins has logged off**

**Meggie has logged off**

Lily stood on the steps of her house and looked at the sky. suddenly Mrs. Mortan appeared and ran to the house. Lily ran to meet her.

Gem was waiting at the door when Mrs. Mortan and Lily appeared. She immediatly ran to hug her best friend.

"Opal and Megan are here and they were gonna sleep over. you can too if its okay with your mom" Gem said looking at Lily and leading her inside.

"Lilykins are you okay?" Asked a sceptic Opal. "I heard your dad got hurt but they didn't say anything else. Oh I was so worried."

Every one crouded around Lily to make sure she was okay and they finaly got her to the upstairs bedroom. Lily automaticly made herself at home. She could do that here because she knew this place as well as she knew her own. After she was comfy they demanded to hear the whole story. Lily looked around at her friends and realized that there was no way she was going to get out of this.

"Fine I'll tell you but you better get comfy."

She told them of how she asked her mother the question, and how Ginny had looked at the clock to see her father traveling home. Of Harry arriving with a gash on his head and of finding her dissheveled uncle behind him. Of going upstairs and sleeping for a while and then going on the computer. Of coarse they knew the story from there.

The second she stopped talking there was a knock on the door. Gem ran to get it and almost jumped when she saw who it was. It was the new girl who she had met online a few days ago. Alexiaevila. Gem hadn't been able to tell wether Alexiaevila was a girl or not but had known automaticly that there was no reason to fear her. She had just moved in and lived just a block away. This was a great surprise.

"Hi I'm Alexis is Meggie here?" The girl, assumably Alexis, asked. Gem laughed.

"Yes please follow me." Gem said looking at Alexis. "It's Gem by the way," she added smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just wanted to meet someone who I actually know. Or at least somewhat." Alexis looked around.

"This is my room," Gem explained when they entered her room, "and these loverly ladys are Opal, Megan, and the ultimatly depressed one on my bed is Lily."

Alexis said hi to everyone and went to sit on the bed with Lily. "So Lily why are you 'ultimatly depressed'?" She asked without a reason. She just liked to know things. She didn't like to see sad people.

"Well--"

"Lily Potter you are not explaining anything until I get you some icecream!" Gem interupted knowing the look on Lily's face clearly. Lily didn't want people to fawn over her because she was Harry Potters daughter. It wasn't fair. She wasn't gonna introduce them and that was that.

_Lily Potter?_ Alexis pondered the name in her head. _Like Harry Potter? I wonder is they're related?_ Then a random thought struck her like a bell. _Could he be the guy who my father attacked this morning?_ No, no that couldn't be. Could it? Well she was definatly not gonna find out by standing here. She followed the girls into the kitchen.

"... NO way in hell that we could get there on time," Lily was protesting. "Absolutly no way."

"Why?" Gem complained. "If we don't go there won't be any left!"

"Guys?" Alexis murmered timidly, "Guys?"

"Hold on a second Lils I think Lexi has something to say," Gem said interupting a heated argument.

"Look behind you." Alexis said staring at the man whom she could not recognize. He looked extremly angry about something. He was staring at Lily. _Oh shoot!_

_**Well thats it for now!! This will continue if you review and maybe say pretty please. I have got a plan for the next chappie but I will take suggestions. TaTaYaLa(TTYL)**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Meg**_


End file.
